Chimera (Marvel)
Chimera was an enemy of the X-Men, in the Marvel Universe. History Chimera is an extradimensional terrorist who pursues missions and commits crimes across the dimensions for her own gain. Hired by Genesis (Tyler Dayspring), Chimera traveled to Earth through a Warp Chamber (WC) and landed in the office of Landau, Luckman, and Lake (LL&L). She killed the guards there, ravaging the office in the process, then broke Cyber out of prison. After turning him over to Genesis, Chimera went through the WC to another dimension. Meanwhile, LL&L began calling her a Gaslight Frail and working to track her across dimensions. Chimera was studying Earth's Wolverine, who Genesis was seeking to manipulate, when Wolverine himself attacked. She defended herself, planning on delivering the information to Genesis, and madly talked to her hands as she launched one of her dragons at him. Wolverine stabbed his claws through one of her hands and she rushed off to another dimension, as Jean Grey and Emmett, Wolverine's allies, rushed in. Chimera delivered the information to Genesis in Akkaba, Egypt, avoiding LL&L's agents tracking her across the dimensions. Chimera continued plaguing the dimensions, and LL&L put forth more effort to find her, specially equipping Emmett to take her down. Chimera traveled to the Crunch at the End of Time and convinced several deadly Plasma Wraiths to serve her. Hearing that Wolverine was being recruited by LL&L, Chimera sought to set a trap for the hero by luring the deadly Dirt Nap into the location where Wolverine would be arriving. Moving to check on the trap, Chimera stepped through a WC to find a bizarre battle between Emmett, Wolverine, Venom, Dirtnap, Scream, and the Xenophage's ship containing Earth youths Jerry and Rocky. Emmett immediately opened fire on them, but the Wraiths attacked, holding the heroes back while Chimera used her dragon to ensnare the Xenophage ship; she then grabbed Dirt Nap, who'd taken on Scream's form, and departed through the WC. While rushing through dimensions, Chimera explained her trap to Dirt Nap and threatened to dump him in a black hole if he didn't go along with her next plan. Pulling the Xenophage ship along with them in Chimera's plasma field, they went back to the WC door that lead back to Earth. Chimera pulled a Lepton Imploder out of her cleavage and set it on the door, knowing it would destroy the WC and trap the heroes. Using her stasis field, she pulled Dirt Nap and the Xenophage ship to safety. She then hung Dirt Nap, who'd taken on the appearance of Earth youth Algernon, up by his feet to set a trap for the heroes just in case they made it through, which they did with Emmett's Quark Emulation Disruptor. Chimera waited for the heroes with an army of Plasma Wraiths. Still holding on to the Xenophage ship, Chimera held the Plasma Wraiths back while Wolverine and Venom savagely battled over the fate of Dirt Nap. Chimera sent the Wraiths out to fight, not realizing the heroes' fight had been a ruse. Emmett tossed a photon grenade, but Chimera used her telekinesis to ensnare Wolverine in barbed chains. She then launched a dragon at him, but he avoided it and hit her, knocking the Xenophage ship loose. She knocked him through the wall with the dragon, but he grabbed her leg and knocked her into the wall. As the other heroes defeated Dirt Nap and the Wraiths, Chimera exploded another Lepton Imploder, opening a rift in the dimensional walls, and willing to fall through with the heroes. The heroes, however, escaped in the Xenophage ship, leaving Chimera, the Wraiths, and Dirt Nap to fly into the rift; Chimera tried to free herself, but Dirt Nap pulled her in after him. When Emplate and DOA opened a WC door, Chimera, Dirt Nap, and the Plasma Wraiths came crashing out of it. Chimera quickly learned that Emplate sought mutant hosts for his vampiric powers, and they decided to form an alliance. Thinking another WC was too unreliable, Chimera set off a Lepton Imploder so they could travel to Earth and find mutants for Emplate to drain. They soon arrived at the Massachusetts Academy of Generation X, where Penance, Synch, and Chamber were guarding the bed of Nicole and Claudette St. Croix. Chamber blasted them back while Penance fought the Wraiths, but one managed to capture Synch. The twins suddenly woke up, formed into Monet, and joined with Emplate into forming another being, M-Plate, shocking them all. As the other members of Generation X, including Skin, White Queen, and Banshee, rushed in, Chimera launched a dragon at them, though she had difficulty focusing when Synch tried reasoning with her about M-Plate's dangers. Synch, using Skin's powers, tried freeing himself, so Chimera had a dragon take him down. Banshee hit her with a sonic scream, so another dragon tossed him through the wall. Chimera was downed by the White Queen's psionic blasts. She soon recovered and followed M-Plate and DOA through an interdimensional portal M-Plate had opened with his new powers. They fought back Jubilee and Husk as they departed, with Synch captive. Chimera, a Wraith, DOA, M-Plate, and the captive Synch drove in a craft toward the Universal Amalgamator, where M-Plate planned to join all sentient beings into a single all-encompassing awareness. At the Amalgamator, M-Plate revealed that they needed Synch to copy the powers of another mutant and open the building up so he could complete his plan. Chimera threatened M-Plate that things better work out the way he'd planned. As M-Plate tried convincing Gaia (another captured mutant) or Synch to help him in his plans, Chimera, ignoring DOA's warnings, stated that she no longer wanted to go along with M-Platte's plans. A furious M-Plate fired off an energy blast that seemingly incinerated Chimera. Somehow returned to Earth and based in Madripoor, Chimera, in a new costume, was hired by one drug cartel to kill the members of another. She killed 21 men enthusiastically before the Red Queen approached her, offering her the return of a deceased loved one if she joined the Sisterhood of Evil Mutants. Chimera, bored out of her mind, agreed. The Red Queen, Chimera, and Mastermind traveled to the Mojoverse, where they recruited Spiral and Lady Deathstrike to the Sisterhood. After recruiting Lady Mastermind, the Red Queen sent Chimera, Lady Deathstrike, and Spiral to Tokyo to retrieve the corpse of Kwannon. They found Domino there and launched a savage attack on her, but Domino managed to stab Chimera before the villainesses retreated. Back in San Francisco, Spiral used magic to heal Chimera, then the Red Queen used her mystical powers to transfer the life essence of the heroine Psylocke into Kwannon's corpse, putting her in their control, using the rest of the Sisterhood as familiars. Though the Sisterhood grew frustrated, the Red Queen explained they'd need to attack the X-Men to determine the location of the body she needed to transfer her essence into. They attacked Greymalkin Industries in California. Chimera and Mastermind moved against Cyclops, Dazzler, and Northstar. As the massive battle continued, Chimera attacked X-23 and Armor, but Pixie helped them escape. Chimera was soon attacked by the Stepford Cuckoos, who swiftly defeated Chimera. Spiral teleported the Sisterhood away. Moving quickly, the Red Queen utilized the power signatures of her Sisterhood to locate the body of Jean Grey. Spiral teleported the Red Queen, Lady Deathstrike, and Chimera with her to the grave, where they found Domino waiting, the grave already exhumed. They attacked just as Cyclops, Colossus, Northstar, and Wolverine attacked. During the following battle, Chimera was knocked back by a savage blow from Colossus. When the Red Queen was defeated, the Sisterhood fled through Spiral's portals. Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Female Category:Terrorists Category:Pirates Category:Psychopath Category:Summoners Category:Psychics Category:Nameless